


The Dragon's Mate

by TheFallofYang



Category: Hannibal (TV), My Soul to Take (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, It's E for Blow Jobs and Violence, It's also kind of fuffy?, M/M, New OTP though yes, Public Blow Jobs, Violence, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallofYang/pseuds/TheFallofYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Red Dragon encounters poor Abel in an alleyway. Only Abel isn’t quite himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original Tumblr Prompt: 
> 
> How do you feel about Abel Plenkov/Francis Dolarhyde? This isn’t exactly OC but it’s interesting? Originally suggested by rosemarysbabysitter and a few ideas in the fredragon tag if you want to look. I think I called it abelhyde. It could be anything from domestic to hurt/comfort to smut or anything in between. I won’t be upset if you are like no way, heh, and I will send you a different idea.
> 
> ALSO. The name for most of Abel's Souls are taken from either the scene in the film or the wiki sight. 
> 
> Boooop  
> Enjoy

Abel Plenkov watched as the children ran around in the park. The sun reflected off their smiles as a cool summer’s breeze brushed through their hair. Moving to Baltimore may have not been the smartest idea, but he simply couldn’t stay any longer. It was Sarah. She’d starting talking about marriage, children. A life she deserved but he simply couldn’t give her. Couldn’t risk it, couldn’t risk him hurting her. And he would hurt her.

The apartment he was renting was small and dirty. It wasn’t exactly in the best part of the town (he regularly heard gun shots) but it was enough for just him. Well, the use of the word just being limited. The area he’d moved to was perfect for his lifestyle. He knew that on occasion he would wake up confused, unsure of how he’d got somewhere. He hated losing time but he hated remembering what he’d done in the time he’d lost far more.

It was better for him to just forget what he did. It wasn’t always bad. He’d woken up in churches before, playing fields at High Schools and Art Galleries. He knew Penny loved to see all the different types of churches, the architecture, whilst it was James who would lead him to Football fields.

He stood up suddenly, stretching his limbs as he began to make his way out of the park. It was best not to dwell on those kind of thoughts. He knew that as soon as the sun set the Ripper would be out. It wouldn’t even help if he chained himself to the bed, the Ripper would always get out.

* * *

 

Francis Dolarhyde breathed in the night air, it wasn’t often he came out this late when it wasn’t a full moon. He’d make his move soon, he’d have to. He could feel the Dragon growing restless within him. It hungered for blood, for chaos and for release.

That’s when he heard it, the noise that would change his life.

In the future, years from now, when his hair was alarmingly thin and he worries whether or not he can take down a grown man as he once could, he’ll tell anyone who would ever dare to ask (and no one did) how he knew, from that first moment that Abel was his mate.

That of course, was utter bollocks.

For the first thought that entered the mind of Francis “The Great Red Dragon” Dolarhyde was

_“Where have I heard that song before?”_

He looked down an alley and the sight he saw before him was one he would remember always. Only he didn’t quite know that yet.

A man, no older than his early 30’s, was singing next to someone. He wasn’t very tall but he was well built. His hair was dark, it curled around his ears. Even from where Francis stood he could see that this man was handsome.

But at that time it wasn’t the man himself that Francis found his eyes drawn too, but the tied up body on the ground next to him. A plump middle aged man who was struggling for life.

Rather than letting himself be known, Francis waited in the shadows to see what would happen. He could feel something within him stirring in a way it hadn’t before, he wanted to see what the outcome of another’s actions would do to his own.

“Jealousy, turning saints into the sea. Swimming through sick lullabies. Choking on your alibis” the man sang, all the while smiling to himself.

He didn’t seem to be in any rush, singing and swaying his hips whilst he threw a knife up into the air before catching it.

Sing.

Up.

Sway.

Down.

Catch.

And simply repeated said motion.

Francis was beginning to get restless. What was this fool doing? Why was he just standing there?

It was sudden when it happened. Quick as lighting and had he not been a different man, Francis wouldn’t have caught it.

The man stopped, twitched slightly before rocketing himself to the opposite wall in the alley.

His voice changed.

“I wanna sing Broadway” a voice whined. It sounded younger, petulant.

He twitched again.

“No, shut up Brit, no one wants to sing that fucking gay shit”

“Come on James, don’t be such an ass”

“He’s gonna come back soon James, please leave, hurry”

Twitch

“Lex you’re such a pussy”

By this point Francis was confused. How was this man being all these people all at once? The voices, all different. Different genders, ages. The next to speak sounded like a young girl. No older than 7.

“Sing Glory of the Lord”

“Shut up Penny!”

It was like all had spoken at once then. A whimper baring the girl’s voice strained from the man. Francis watched, equally fascinated as the man turned and punched the wall.

**“All of you shut up”**

This voice. This was different from the rest. It had no age. It was deep, dripping with contempt and anger. Male but not human. It was more, just as the Dragon was more.

**“If you don’t all shut up and let me have my fun before Abel the fucking saint wakes up I swear I will kill everyone we know so he’ll be left all alone.”**

He was kneeling by the tied up man now, head tilted to the side as if he was listening for a reply. He smiled and nodded as if Francis himself has just spoken.

**“Good”**

And with that the knife was being plunged into the man on the ground again and again. It was a relentless siege of anger. He started at the chest with simple stab wounds, before moving up to the face to slice at the skin. Soon enough the man wasn’t thrashing any more just lying limp. It would have been clear to anyone that he had given up on surviving this encounter.

Once he’d seen the bloodied, crippled body before him had given up, the man (Abel?) simply cut his throat, left to right. He then left the man to drown in his own blood.

Abel stood, straightening his crumpled shirt.

Francis decided to be known.

As soon as the moonlight (a crescent moon, not ready yet, not for what he needed it for) showed his face, this Abel man’s demeanour changed.

Gone was the strong look of the killer, replacing it was an almost seductive look.

“Well hello handsome” Abel breathed.

He swayed his hips as he approached where Francis stood. Yes seduction was the game here. Not that Francis realised this of course.

Running his hand up and down Francis’s chest, Abel came closer to comfort than Francis was used to.

“So handsome, what can I do you for?” Abel smiled coyly.

Francis didn’t know how to react, how to get the monster within to appear again. These other “people” within this man, they were holding him back from what he could be.

“I want to speak to the killer” he decided to state.

With his intentions clear, perhaps these other “people” would leave them.

Abel frowned, hands on his hips in an almost teenage manner.

“Oh you want to speak to Ripper. Well too bad, Abel won’t like you if you do that”

“Who is Abel?”

“We’re Abel, duh” came the shrugged answer.

A twitch.

“Oh yeah Brit, he’s gonna know that isn’t he”

“Shut up James”

Another twitch.

“Mr, why is your lip funny?”

The child’s voice. It was soft, an innocent question. There was no ill intentions behind it, simply curiosity. That didn’t stop the anger that began to swell within the Dragon’s heart.

Luckily before Francis had time to release said Dragon Abel twitched once more.

“Don’t be so rude Penny” It was the seductive one again.

“I think he’s rather cute” And with that, this strange man called Abel

(Or was it Brit now?)

was kissing him.

It started off light. Francis found his brain had all but stopped. When was the last time he had been kissed? Had it ever really happened before? Human contact was not an everyday occurrence for him. The kiss deepened as he ran his hands through the soft black curls before him. He felt a tongue begin to trace his lips and debated on opening his mouth.

Evidently he hesitated too long because he was suddenly being forced into the alley wall. Teeth bit at his lip violently and he wrenched his head back crying out. He glared down at the little minx only to see something had changed.

Looking up at him, Abel smirked before the dark voice seeped out like tar.

**“You were looking for me?”**

He didn’t respond. Didn’t know how, or what he would say.

**“You. There is something about you. Something that I see in me. You have something in you. Someone perhaps?”**

“A Dragon” he rasps out, relieved to have found his voice.

A single dark eyebrow raises at that.

**“Oh?”**

“Yes. I am the Great Red Dragon. And I see you. I see you as you see me”

**“Well Mr Dragon.”**

“Dolarhyde. Francis Dolarhyde”

 **“D then”** is the smirking response.

**“I take it we are to be partners? Abel can get ever so lonely and he is a whiny thing when he’s lonely. I like to keep him happy, if only for my own needs. I’m sure the others will get you up to speed by the nights end”**

With that the darkness is gone and seduction has returned. Only slightly different. It was clearly not Brit this time.

Abel sank to his knees and before Francis could comprehend what was happening, he was in a hot, wet mouth. Despite the dirty ground and the fact that they could very easily be caught he cried out.

Abel’s head bobs obscenely, his dark-curly hair rested gently against Francis torso. The tickling sensation from it only added to his already heightened pleasure. His tongue curled on the head of the cock, and licked over the slit. It wasn’t even the gesture itself that made Francis shudder but the wanton little moan in brought forth from the man.

“Yes, fuck yes, Abel. I-I can’t"

Abel took him further down sucking hard and deep, the head of Francis cock hitting the back of his throat as he swallowed around it.

Francis roared, a noise any Dragon would be envious of and shuddered into Abel’s mouth.

Abel wiped his mouth as he stood, smiling almost shyly.

“Come home with us?” he asks so coyly that Francis could not refuse.

It’s on the way home each soul tells him who/what they are and how he’ll meet Abel (the real one) in the morning.

* * *

 

Abel Plenkov woke, surprised to find himself in his own bed.

The sunlight slipped through the curtains as he tried to remember the night before. It isn’t until he felt a lump next to him he screamed

He fell out of bed, praying that this body was alive, begging whatever god would listen. The lump shifted and raised itself. Abel sent a prayer of thanks before realising that a stranger was in his bed.

A dark, handsome face smiled at him from his own covers. He took in the dark brow, the lip, and the eyes. The lips itself were a slight concern as they stretched into a beautiful smile.

 _“Oh god.”_ He thought _“I could fall in love with that smile”_

“You must be Abel.” The man rumbled

“I believe it is my turn to tell you information. Mainly about last night”  

And that is how Abel Plenkov, the Riverton Ripper, begins a rather odd affair with the Great Red Dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I'm very tempted to start a little series starring these two. Plus how Francis deals with all of Abel's soul individually.
> 
> Also apologies if this is terrible. It's the first time writing either of them so even I'm unsure if I captured their characters. Let me know in some reviews!


End file.
